A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system to areas of traditionally low signal coverage, such as within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. A DAS can extend coverage by receiving signals from a base station of a cellular communication system and re-transmitting the signals directly into low-coverage areas. A DAS can include a master unit in communication with carrier systems, such as base stations of cellular service providers, and a group of remote antenna units. The remote antenna units can be physically separate from the master unit, but in communication with the master unit over a serial link. A remote antenna unit can wirelessly communicate signals to wireless devices positioned in a coverage area.
The master unit can receive signals from multiple base stations. Signals from different base stations may have frequencies within common frequency bands. Signals from different base stations may also be provided to different remote antenna units.
The DAS can include communication transport links between a master unit and the remote antenna units. The communication transport links can provide signal paths between a base station and the remote antenna units. Configuring the DAS by determining the communication transport links over which signals are provided can be difficult.
One method for assigning signals to communication transport links uses hardware included in each communication transport link. For example, the DAS can include RF switches and a switching matrix for a technician to assign signals from multiple base stations to specific communication transport links. Hardware-based solutions may be impractical and costly as the size and complexity of a DAS increases, such as for a DAS having complex systems of many remote antenna units. For example, hardware may lack flexibility that is helpful in accounting for system changes. Furthermore, modifying the configuration subsequent to deployment can be difficult generally, and impossible to complete while allowing the DAS to continue to function.
Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable for configuring communication transport links of a DAS.